1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lacrosse sticks and is directed more particularly to a lacrosse stick head having a pocket spaced from the throat portion of the head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lacrosse sticks generally are well known in the art and typically comprise a head frame including a throat portion, at which a stick handle is affixed to the head, and side wall means extending from the throat portion and joined to a lip portion. Netting is supported by the frame and defines a ball pocket, traditionally located in the throat area of the frame.
A player, in the course of play, normally carries the stick such that a ball carried in the head portion of the stick rests in the ball pocket in the throat area. The throat area is relatively narrow compared to the remainder of the head and relatively securely retains the ball.
In passing the ball from player to player, or in directing the ball toward a goal, players traditionally have tended to take a full swing of the stick, causing the ball to roll out of the throat pocket, over the length of the netting, over the lip portion of the frame and into flight. In more recent times, however, as the game has progressed, passing and shooting for goal often have become wrist-flicking exercises, rather than full swing maneuvers. The player who exercises the quicker wrist-flicking approach to launching the ball can realize difficulties with accuracy because of early departure of the ball from the head. The motion and quickness of the motion often cause the ball to fly out of the head without passing over the lip portion of the head, leading to errant flight of the ball which, of course, is undesirable in the course of play.
Accordingly, it is deemed beneficial by the lacrosse community to have a lacrosse stick provided with a ball pocket spaced from the throat portion of the head and nearer the lip portion.